Electronic systems and circuits have made a significant contribution towards the advancement of modern society and are utilized in a number of applications to achieve advantageous results. Numerous electronic technologies such as digital computers, calculators, audio devices, video equipment, and telephone systems have facilitated increased productivity and reduced costs in analyzing and communicating data, ideas and trends in most areas of business, science, education and entertainment. Frequently, these advantageous results are realized through the use of video presentations. The video presentations typically provide information in a format that humans find easy to observe and digest significant amounts of data in relatively short periods of time. However, video presentations are often limited to one presentation perspective.
Traditional attempts at video presentation are usually limited to presentation from one perspective of viewing angle and/or audio sound effects. Conventional approaches to providing different perspectives typically subject the user to viewing substantially the entire content multiple times. Approaches that simply rely on presenting the video from one perspective and then at a later time presenting the video again from another perspective subject a user to essentially waiting through the first presentation and then the second presentation. For example, conventional sporting event replays of the same action from different perspectives.